Talk:Kosuke Maruboshi
Yanagi What about his genjutsu, Yanagi? I feel as though its relevant. (talk) 00:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC)KBT The page exists already, but because the system still doesn't recognize the page on the episode the technique debuted, it isn't listed in his techniques. If you click the link to show a page with his jutsu, it's there. Omnibender - Talk - 01:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Anayama Kosuke In the lieu of this: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jinpachi_Munashi#Sanada_Ten_Braves_reference. I think he was named after Anayama Kosuke. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Ten_Braves Umishiru (talk) 02:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Kage Bushin Since he used Shuriken Kage Bushin, he can use a normal Kage Bushin as well? If so can you add Kage Bushin to his techniques...--Omojuze (talk) 12:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :We dunno. Replicating an object and yourself are two different things though.--Cerez365™ 12:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Again At the risk of creating forum talk, anyone rather pleasantly surprised that we'll see him again? Omnibender - Talk - 20:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :O_O! I really need to start watching the episodes to the end =_= Yesh! He, Tekuno and Hayama are probably the best characters the anime's ever created. Now if only Kishimoto would make them real *_*.--Cerez365™ 20:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Le Gasp* Forum talk from Omnibender! Shun he who makes the forum talk! Lol. Anyway, was he on a filler episode or something? I don't remember him being in the manga. Joshbl56 21:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :He was the main character from a filler episode in the Konoha History Arc I actually enjoyed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) On a somewhat unrelated note, I think they called him the "Strongest (saikyou?) Genin" but again translated it as "Eternal Genin". The way they said it, it sounded like a title to me,--Cerez365™ 22:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it the Sai Day's Of Episode? I haven't pay much attention to the anime since edenoftheeast was removed from youtube so I would not know.Umishiru (talk) 22:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yep--Cerez365™ 22:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::<3 Yay.Umishiru (talk) 22:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I mean ... I'm surprised. Isn't this the first filler character that has appeared twice ? --Elveonora (talk) 00:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! This is the very first non canon character (filler of movie) to appear twice in the anime. I think it's quite amazing that he appeared twice in two different arcs only 49 episodes apart. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Actually, he is the second. Gamariki made appearences in different filler arcs before him (Three Tails and Konoha History arcs). He is, however, the first human character to do so. Shadow Abyss (talk) 13:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor? Who's his voice actor? : His voice actor's kanji name is "仲野 裕" , But I think his name is either "Hiroshi Nakano" or "Yū Nakano" ... So the translation is needed now. Shakhmoot (talk) 19:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually found a credible site that list the first name as the voice actor.--Cerez365™ ::: Really? It could help us about providing the information for every character here. I checked out some characters names especially in the latest episodes and they are true. Can you bring it to me? Shakhmoot (talk) 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Here. It already helped me add a few voice actors.—Cerez365™ 20:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thanks so much, and for my side I'll provide the information about this side as I can ^_^ Shakhmoot (talk) 20:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Check out his Japanese page from Wikipedia and you'd find that he played Kosuke's rule at 2010. Also you could recheck the ending credits for episodes 190 and 239, you'll find the same name. 仲野 裕 ... Your site that gave me isn't always has correct info. Shakhmoot (talk) 07:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I mixed Kosuke up with the similarly named Kisuke Maboroshi.--Cerez365™ 09:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Movie debut um... should we put a trivia about the movie debut on Kosuke? the first anime filler character on movie?Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101 :Aye.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt that's him. We saw him as a young man in the anime, he had different hair didn't he? Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :He had black hair I think. The person in that image does look a bit younger than Kosuke is now but I went and checked the copy I have just to make sure and it does look a lot like him. I can even make out the outline of the pot/shield and utensils he carries and Hayama and Tekuno are there. Which leads me to another question since a mess of people are in that little flash Naruto has... this counts as a début? --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Clothing and gear-wise, I agree that it looks like him, but the character in the image doesn't have the same hair. Kosuke's hair was a lot darker, and he always had the high pony-tail, both things the character in the image doesn't have. Omnibender - Talk - 23:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd chalk the hair thing to that white tint around the frame that's there and him sorta throwing his head back laughing/smiling- sorta what he does. I don't know if it's the same persons that do the anime do the movies as well, but drawing style and angle may account for those differences no o.O Just the fact that Tekuno and Hayama are there right beside him alone solidifies that it's him to me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Bump? o.o --Cerez365™ (talk) 01:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it's him, just waiting on others to chime in. Maybe if I uploaded an image of the whole scene that would help? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i have a confusing question about this... other than kosuke, there are two of them were debut in the movie. any reason about that? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hayama_Shirakumo http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tekuno_Kanden Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101 :They were in the group during the flashback. They can be seen here, I've taken liberty of tagging them as well.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu Box? I checked his jutsu box but it only shows the Leaf Style Willow,not a single water style technique. If this isn't a glitch can somebody fix it please. I'm terrible with computers. Thanks (Himelover567 (talk) 01:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC)) Episode 357 He appears in Episode 357, at around 11:00 when The Third is giving a Scroll to Guy Leeiteee (talk) 19:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :That mission is already noted in background. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It should be noted in "Part II" Leeiteee (talk) 19:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::No. Its it background because it takes place long before Part I. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:49, June 14, 2015 (UTC) In the past.... Upon the death of his comrades Kosuke laments they died because he gave an order without thinking, adding that he was only thinking about his promotion to Chunin rank. Could that indicate that his team mates were killed during a Chunin Exam?--Caseather (talk) 07:11, January 8, 2016 (UTC)